Rise of the Hybrid
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: What happens when Taylor get's a power from another time and another world, with memories not her own. One side of her desires to be a monster the other still desires to be a hero anyway she can. Even though she's forever a fifty foot long Genetic monster, and a good reminder why man should never play God.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Hybrid**

 **A Worm/Jurassic World crossover**

 **Disclamer I do not own Jurassic World or Worm. If I did I wouldn't be posting here now would I?**

 **(A/N I haven't read all of WORM but I hope to capture a different version of Taylor. One that knows she's a monster but at the same time still desires to be a hero anyway she can. Even though she's forever a fifty foot long Genetic monster, and a good reminder why man should never play God.)**

It was inside a locker filled with filth that a fifteen year old girl discoverd her inner beast, a m onster from another world and another time. A rush of emotions filled her soul, betrayal of a sister in all but blood was the first. Then came sorrow for the father she would leave behind, then came anger at her would be tormenters and executioners. And last but most powerful of all came an all consuming hatred, a hatred which rippled through her soul and body. Suddenly Taylor Hebert was no more, and the air filled with the sounds of tortured metal and screams of horror.

 **TWO HOURS LATER...**

Armsmaster wasn't sure how this came to be, but there it was, a giant carnivorous dinosaur bigger than any ever discovered had suddenly and violently appeared in the middle of a major High school, attacking eveything in its sight. The creature had personally injured dozens of students and staff and nearly killed the Ward that attended the school, how it managed to do that was something of a concern. Especially since that particular Ward had the power to be intangleble at will. Fortunatly for the Ward, and the rest of the student body, he had been on patrol with Miss Miltia at the time. Together they were able to lure the massive beast outside of the school and onto the Athletic fields, where he had sent several sqauds of PRT solders equiped with Anti-Brute contaiment foam to wait for the right moment. Fortunatly his plan worked, and they were able to stop the beast, even if they were unable to knock it out. Right now however his greatest concerns were in order the health and saftey of his injured ward and where did the creature come from and why did it appear here?

He was currently standing guard near the massive creature, recording his after action report. "... Subject remains in custody as 15:00 hours. Subject's appearance is similar to Tyrannosaurus Rex, with notably longer forelimbs, and interestingly, oppossible thumbs. Subject's height when standing was estimated to be around 6.1 meters with an estimated length at 15.2 meters. More accurate measurements are currently not possible due to subject being encased with containment foam. Subject's skin tone can vary with chamelion like camouflage with it's base state being white. Eye color is red. albinism perhaps? A more thorough examination will be requried to understand full extent of Subject's ablities. This concludes after action report 12-1-2011-31-S." With a twitch of a finger he ended the recording just as Miss Miltia approached.

"Having fun Armsmaster?" She asked. Armsmaster shook his head. "I would not classify filing afteraction reports as 'fun'. How are the students?" Miss Militia gave a short laugh before answering him. "Pancea just finished healing the last of the injuries." Her facial expression, though hidden behind her bandana, turned serious. "But the student count is coming up short, the staff can't find one of the students. One Taylor Hebert, records show her having attended her home period. But come up blank after that."

Armsmaster gave some thought to that. "Any chance she skipped school before this occured?" He asked.

Miss Miltia shook her head. "I personally don't think so. One of the search and rescue teams found her locker ripped apart from the inside-out, and the lockers around it are crushed. None of the other lockers in the school show that kind of damage, and there is no evidence that any of the students were eaten. Even stranger it looks like that creature first appeared in the same section of hallway." She paused and looked across the ruined football field at the entombed creature, which had given up on trying to break out of the containment foam and decided that now was a good time to sleep. "Any details big and scaly over there?"

Armsmaster shook his head, "None, DNA analyst is taking longer than usual, due to the lack of a recognisable base genomn. But it is picking up some human DNA strands in the sequence."

"Any chance we can run that through a DNA database, just in case this is our missing girl?" Miss Miltia asked.

Armsmaster nodded. "Affirmative, the amount of human DNA is suffecent enough to do a DNA search. I will have to wait for the DNA scan to finish before running it through the database. We will know by tommarow morning if the creature has any genetic connections to Miss Hebert. Perhaps if we ask Pancea to scan the creature we could learn more."

Milita hummed to herself, great as that plan sounded IF the creature somehow escaped the containment foam and Pancea was injured, or worse, killed, there would be hell to pay in the form of one Carol Dallon. And thats if Glory Girl didn't get involved. Either way it wouldn't be pretty for the Protectorate, the PRT or New Wave. Still, having Pancea scan the creature might reveal more information on a creature that gave more questions than answers. "I'll go inform Pancea that we could use some help. You need anything?" She already knew what the answer to that would be. "I am fine Miss Milita, my suit takes care of all of my nutritional and dietary needs. I do not require anything else at this time." Yep, that's what she figured his answer would be. Without any further exchange of words she went to go fetch Pancea.

 **A few minutes later...**

It was often said that Pancea was famous for being the world's greatest healer, but her ablities were far more diverse than just healing, and sometimes they took her into situations that many would call simply bizzar. Being asked to scan what was essentially a dinosaur was certiantly up there on the bizzar list. "So what exactly am I scanning for? Aside from potential human remains in the stomach?" she asked the Protectorate leader. Armsmaster was quick to reply to that. "We are having trouble analysing the creature, there are many similarities to other species in the fossil record. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a distinct relation, but so are half a dozen therapods. Due to the fact there has never been any DNA recovered from these fossils it is impossible to get a match of any sort. Therefor we are looking for anything that could tell us if this is a construct or a case-53 parahuman."

Pancea sighed before touching the belly of the massive beast. "Well good news is that this creature didn't eat anyone, the bad news is she has a freshly triggered Corona pollentia and a Gemma pollentia. She's a parahuman, and I can't undo the transformation without her consent"

Miss Milita sighed and Armsmaster frowned, this complicated things greatly. Many questions began to form. How did a girl trigger in school that a Ward attended? What signs had been missed? More importantly why did a fresh trigger go after said Ward? Either way Director Piggot would not be pleased when word reached her that a Ward didn't report potential problems at her school. Thus the two heros were left with a quandery, what does one do with a multi-ton carnivorious dinosaur that was also a teenage girl?

 **And that's a wrap! For now at least. I tried to capture the individual personalities of Armsmaster and Miss Militia. Hopefully I succeded, seeing as it's been years since I last wrote anything. And I do mean YEARS. Not to mention the little fact that I'm having to use WordPad, as Word cost over $100! I remember when word was FREE! Curse you Microsoft! I miss spell check already. To those who found this interesting I'm working on the less techinical more teenage angsty chapter two. Taylor meets mental IndoTaylor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the hybrid**

 **A/N:To everyone who reviewed thank you.**

 **alshenk: I'll have to look into that. Thanks for the advice.**

 **Karitori-Ki:Well here you go!**

 **osterreicher97: Hopefully this one will be quite interesting. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

 **Edale, Craig, Nicolaos, and animeA55Kicker: Thank you, all of you for your advice on looking up openoffice. I greatly appreicate it.**

 **MrCraken: Thanks for mentioning that typo. I'll fix it eventually, but I promise you this. You won't find that particular typo in this chapter. ;)**

 **Talusan: You wanted more, so I delivered.**

 **Jak Dragon: LibreOffice? Is it the same thing as OpenOffice? Thank you for the advice though.**

 **Chapter 2 Taylor or Indominous?**

 **LOCATION UNKNOWN...**

Taylor was floating. It was strange really, for no matter what direction she looked in, all she saw was darkness. It was as if she was dropped to the bottom of the ocean. Worse her body was numb and she was for all intents and purposes unable to move. Then, out of the gloom, she saw a pale shape emerge. As it got closer she noticed that the figure looked like her. A pale albino version of her, with pure white hair and blood red eyes, but for all intents and purposes it was a mirror image of Taylor herself. The girl seemed to walk on an invisible ground that Taylor herself couldn't see.

Then suddenly, the figure changed into a massive creature that looked like something out of the Cretaceous Period with it's massive jaws and long claws. Long, thin needle-like spikes protruded from it's back and neck, and it's mouth full of jagged and mismatched teeth. "What are you?" muttered Taylor, hoping the beast wasn't hungery.

The creature shifted back to the Albino-Taylor form it was in before and looked Taylor dead in the eyes. With a voice that sounded like a distorted and tortured version of Taylor's the Albino spoke. _"I am Indominous Rex, and I am also you._ "

If Taylor wasn't confused before, she sure was now. "Indominous what? Who the hell gave you that name?" The Indominous shot her a glare _"My creators were what some would call self absorbed pricks. And no I don't know how I know these words. Perhaps they're your thoughts? Either way I was never actually given a name. Just a title. A title that belongs to you now."_

Taylor flinched 'Oops touchy subject there. Wait, she said creators not parents. Does that mean someone made her?' "Creators? And what do you mean when you say your also me?" Taylor asked. The Indomious snorted with a huff, _"Is it not obvious? I was created by humans for their own amusement, a zoo attraction. In fact my true form looks..."_ Indominous's body shifted, twisted, and grew, until Taylor was staring face to face with the same creature she saw earlier. _"Like this. And now this is what you look like as well. My body, my memories, my very being is now a part of you. If you don't believe me, look behind you."_

Despite her reservations Taylor did just that. To her horror and shock Indominous wasn't lying, for stretching out behind her neck was a body identical to the Indominous's own. Things were starting to make a horrible sort of sense. But that left one final question, "If your now part of me, then where are we?" Taylor asked, and the Indominous gave a grin. _"We're in your mind little one, and now it's time for you to wake up. Our merging seems to have caused quite a commotion."_ and all Taylor could think was, 'Hopefully we didn't eat anyone. A side of Sophia doesn't seem all that appeasing. Well I could just throw her up if I did eat her.' Without another thought Taylor found herself drifting away into a strange sort of oblivion.

 **Real World, Brockton Bay.**

When Taylor came to, she found herself face to face with Panacea. Who immediately jumped back, and proceeded to land on her ass. Taylor let out a slight giggle, which came out more as a series of chuffs, than a giggle. Panacea shot Taylor a slight glare, as Armsmaster and Miss Militia came into view. Taylor felt her blood turn to ice, why where the two heavy hitters of the Protectorate here? She realized she needed to look around to see what exactly she had done. But when she went to move she discovered that whatever happened caused the PRT to decide that containment foam was necessary. Even worse she wasn't sure if she could talk.

Fortunately Panacea provided a distraction. "Excuse me, Miss Hebert, but do I have permission to heal you?" Taylor nodded, while her stomach suddenly decided to turn into the R.M.S. Titanic. They knew her name, which meant she was already outed. A cry of frustration drew her attention back to Panacea, who was drenched in sweat, despite it being a cold January afternoon. "What on Earth?! I've never had this much trouble with anyone that wasn't a Case-53! Are you certain that she isn't one?" Panacea asked.

But before either of the Protectorate capes could answer, Taylor felt something inside her shift. To her surprise and shock, the world suddenly seemed much larger, as she was now much smaller than she was a minute before. The three capes in the room froze in surprise, before Armsmaster did a complete 180 turn and quickly left the stadium field. Oddly, Taylor noticed, he did this before Miss Militia or Panacea could say anything to him. Even stranger, at least in Taylor's opinion it was strange, the two capes in question were giving each other nervous glances. It was Taylor herself who broke the silence. "Is there something wrong with my face?" Taylor asked, immediately regretting it, as her voice didn't sound quite human. "What's wrong with my voice?" She meekly asked.

"It would probably be easier to show you than explain it." Miss Militia as a PRT trooper handed the hero a rescue blanket. "In the mean time you'll probably want this to cover up with at least until we can get you into some clothes that is." She said as she draped the blanket over Taylor's back. It was at that moment Taylor realized that she had been standing in front of her childhood heroes in her birthday suit. As she looked down at her hands for the first time since she came to, Taylor noticed right away that a lack of clothing was the least of her worries. For her hands and arms were covered in bright white scales, and her fingers were tipped with black claws.

Feeling something hit the ground behind her, she hesitantly glanced over her shoulder, and groaned. For sticking out from under the blanket Miss Militia had draped over her, as a very familiar reptilian tail, covered in the same bright white scales that were on her hands. Clearly stunned to still have her tail, the reptilian girl only had time to say, "Huh. Well, that's different. Check please." Before promptly passing out and falling face first into the grass.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

When Taylor came to, her eyes were watering and her nose was burning from the smell of bleach and antibiotics. She noticed that she was in a room with plain white walls with a similarly plain white ceiling, a hospital room she concluded. She was also, to her relief, wearing a hospital gown, so at least her modesty was protected, just in case someone entered the room."Hey Little Owl. Are you feeling better?" Asked a familiar voice. Taylor's eyes widened, and turned her head to the side to face the speaker. There, sitting in a very uncomfortable looking chair, was a tall, lanky man with glasses. "Hey Dad." Taylor rasped. "I'm still scaly, aren't I?"

Her father nodded, "I'm afraid so sweetie. Panacea did what she could after you passed out, but couldn't change you back." Taylor felt her eyes start to tear up, "So I'm still a monster." She wept slightly, before breaking down into tears. In her defense this was the first time since Emma's betrayal that she had cried in front of her dad. Her father wrapped his arms around her. embracing her in a hug for the first time in months. Taylor, being careful with her new claws, returned the hug. Her father, holding her tight, said to her in a calm, loving voice. "You could be a hundred feet tall and look like Crawler and I would still love you."

Taylor wiped her eyes of tears, which was now a slightly more complicated task now that her eyes were on opposite sides of her head, and tried to smile. That was also a more complicated task due to fact that her new face didn't have the same muscle structure that her old one had. "Thanks Dad." Still hugging her father she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. It was her reflection, but it wasn't the one she remembered. Instead of the lanky, gawky, curly haired girl that arrived at Winslow earlier that day, a pale humanoid reptilian girl with red eyes stared back. Her dad, noticing the direction of her gaze, released her from the hug allowing her to see for the first time exactly what she had become.

She was now a good foot taller than she was before, with a more muscular body tone than she had before. In fact with the exception of her breast and ass, there was not a single bit of excess fat on her body. Her head was shaped much like a T-rex but a bit more narrow, with a mane of long white feathers and quills taking the place of her hair. The quills, unlike the feathers, didn't stop at the neckline however, and continued down her back, till reaching the base of her tail. She brought her tail up to get a better look at it. She noticed that where the quills stopped a line of bony spikes started, and got progressively smaller till they all but vanished at the tip of her tail. Moving back up her torso she noticed that Panacea must of been feeling generous and gave her a noticeable bust that she definitely didn't have before this morning. Moving to her arms, she couldn't help but notice the same bony spikes growing from her shoulders making it look like she had pauldrons growing out of her. Her hands, while still possessing thumbs, only had four digits instead of five. Each digit was tipped a long curved claw that if she wasn't careful, could cause a lot of damage. Looking down at her feet she noticed they now had that classic three-toed T-rex shape to them. Deciding that any further examination of herself could wait till her dad wasn't around she turned away from the mirror. A thought came to Taylor's mind. "So where's the doctor, and where did Armsmaster and Miss Militia go?" She asked figuring that Panacea was probably either at home by now or helping other patients. But she kind of figured that seeing as Miss Militia and Armsmaster responded to her rampage, that at least one of them would be nearby, just in case.

As if to answer her question, the door opened and a doctor walked in, followed by Miss Militia. The doctor was of oriental descent, and about her father's age, but interestingly enough something about him felt, familiar. "Ah, Miss Herbert! So glad to see that you've come to. Panacea informed us that though you are currently stable that we should keep you under observation for a few days. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Dr. Henry Wu."

 **And Cut! Bet you didn't expect that one did you? Well this seemed an appropriate spot as any to end this chapter on. Yes I know dinosaurs are not primates, Panacea is a biotinker, she can do just about anything. (Except turn Taylor FULLY human) I gave Taylor feathers in lue of hair because I figured it was something that Panacea could give Taylor given the constraints I put in place. But don't fret, think of Anthro IndoTaylor as her Secret identity, cause we haven't seen the last of Taylor's Indominous Rex form. Because after these first few chapters, I intend on doing some TaylorVarga esque trolling. So don't worry. It may seem like a slow start, but it's kind of like a diesel engine, cause once it gets going it should go for a good while. Well here's to hoping. Oh and just so you know due to my day job, (which is a nightmare unfathomable) it may be a while before the next chapter. So till then see ya!**


End file.
